1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a clamp for attaching objects to pipes and other profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamps are often used for adjustable attachment of objects to pipes and other profiles. Simple clamp units normally engage only a part of the pipe or profile, and the strength of an optimal clamp connection is not achieved. More enhanced clamps tend to be more complex, often consisting of two or more parts and a number of bolts and nuts.